


Your Hair Smells like Sweet Tarts

by Emme_Iris127



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i do), Angst, Fake Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but youll never get it out of meeee, cus same, daichi you dense idiot, idk what im doing, im living for Daichi's gay panic, im sorry, kiyoko is the mvp, maybe too much, maybe? - Freeform, not even me, slight homophobia, suga will do anything for candy, turned real?? ;), who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emme_Iris127/pseuds/Emme_Iris127
Summary: Look, it's not Daichi's fault that his parents keep asking when he's gonna bring a girlfriend home, and he can mostly ignore them, but when they threaten to set him up with Michimiya Yui, a family friend, he knows he has to come up with something....maybe come OUT with something. ;) And well, thats where Sugawara Koshi, his best friend, vice captain, and most importantly, his crush of three years comes in. What Daichi didn't expect was that Suga would say yes, and....willingly?Also, Suga smells like sweet tarts and its a huge turn on. Don't ask why.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Your Hair Smells like Sweet Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you reading this? It's gonna be so bad, but oh well. Idk why, but I have this huge headcannon that Suga's favorite candy is sweet tarts and you can't convince me other wise soooooo (also I don't care that they don't sell them in Japan, i'll manifest ittt). But anyways, I love the fake relationship trope, and as someone who may or may not be participating in one right now, I thought I should write this.

The roof of Karasuno highschool was starting to look like a nice height to jump off of from the way Suga was staring at him like he’d grown three more heads. 

“Wait, what?” Suga shrills, evidently very confused. Maybe it’s because Daichi asked to be his boyfriend. Ya, that might be it. 

“Wait, wait, wait, that came out very wrong.” Daichi fumbles as Suga gives a hum of confirmation.   
“So, uh, what I meant to say was canyoupleasebemyfakeboyfriendforthenight-”one sec, Daichi has to take a huge breath--”becauseIhavetocomeouttomyparentsandtheykeeptryingtosetmeupwithMichimiya-”

“So you want me to be there to cockblock them.”

“Yes.”

It feels like the world is about to explode. Suga is never going to see him again. Someone please dig a hole for Daichi to shrivel up and combust in.

“How many bags of sweet tarts are you gonna give me, cus i’m not taking less than three.”

Somehow Suga’s gorgeous, beautiful, angelic, blinding, evil as fuck grin gets larger as Daichi has to physically force himself to breath as grips his shirt so hard it rips. 

“What?” Daichi chokes out  
Exasperated, Suga repeats “I said, how many bags of sweet tarts are you gon-”

“No! I heard that. But, you don’t care that..i’m, uh” 

“What, gay?” Suga says with a cackle (he’s enjoying this TOO much.) “Daichi, I knew your observation skills were sub par, but I didn’t realize that they’re buried under 3000 tons of rock.”

What is he getting at? At Daichi’s still very confused and worried face (he looks like he just got bitchslaped, my god) Suga snorts and continues.

“Daichi, I’m gay too.” 

Oh. OH. 

“Wait,” he splutters “How did I not know this!”

“You tell me. It wasn’t exactly a secret.”

Is it possible for Daichi’s eyes to get wider, cus at this rate they’re gonna fully pop out of his head.

“Um well..-”

“SUGAWARA SENPAI!” a shrill voice shouts, and now there’s an orange haired ball of absolute chaos thrown into an already crumbling mess. Daichi is gonna have an aneurysm. 

“CAN YOU TEACH ME TO RECEIVE MORE?” Daichi isn’t sure where Hinata gets all this energy. 

Suga flashes a small smile to Daichi--why is he so attractive-- as he’s pulled away by the overzealous first year and laughs

“You better have my candy by the end of the day, or i’m gonna show up in full drag!” 

Daichi spends the rest of practice trying to sweep the thought of Suga in high heels out of his mind. It doesn’t work.


End file.
